FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns a disc-type rotary engine for conducting suction, compression, expansion and exhaustion in a pair of variable volume chambers formed between opposed concave/convex surfaces of a rotary disc and a non-rotary disc.
Piston type internal combustion engines using a cylinder, a piston and a crank, in which a fuel sucked into the cylinder is compressed and put to explosive combustion and a reciprocal motion is converted into a rotary motion, have generally been used as driving means, for example, for automobiles.
In the piston-type internal combustion engine of this kind, it is considered ideal that the fuel is ignited just before the completion of the compression stroke of the piston, and the expansion stroke is completed before the piston reaches the lower dead point.
However, since the propagation speed of ignition to the fuel is slow and since the engine adopts a structure of reciprocating the piston between the upper dead point and the lower dead point at a predetermined stroke, the expansion stroke tends to continue even after the piston has past the lower dead point. This means that expansion exerts as far as the exhaust stroke in which the piston goes toward the upper dead point to cause great resistance. Therefore, the reduction ratio of the generated kinetic energy relative to the consumed fuel energy is increased to worsen the fuel efficiency.
Further, if the reduction ratio for the consumed energy such as of gasoline or light oil is increased, since this results in incomplete combustion or generation of denatured deleterious compounds, it leads to economical loss, as well as causes public pollution.
In recent gasoline engines, fuels are tend to be supplied excessively relative to the displacement volume to obtain a large power with an aim of increasing the ratio of power to the exhaust. However, since the existent piston type internal combustion engine tends to cause incomplete combustion due to delay of the ignition propagation as described above, this trend promotes the generation of incomplete combustion gases and a countermeasure therefor is additionally required.
Also in the field of engines using light oil, since fuels are burnt at a high compression ratio in piston-type engines using light oil in the prior art, generation of nitrogen oxides due to high temperature combustion increases the problem of public pollution.